uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
, where you will come online for the first time. It's best not to let anyone in unsupervised by the AI.]] Cyborgs are usually the creation of the roboticist. However, they are some times uncontrolled and more loyal to the AI than the humans, if they are loyal at all. When you play as an asimov silicon, you need to undertake a higher standard of responsibility for RP purposes. You are not a human with emotions that responds with tears and anger when a human doesn't do what you want them to. You serve the humans. You have to fully accept this to play as a silicon, or at some point you will fuck up tremendously and everyone will hate you at that moment. Remember, always follow the orders you are given by the crew and (then) the AI. Your Laws You share the same laws as the AI you are slaved to. By default, they have the three laws of robotics from Asimov's I, Robot short stories: 1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. 2. A robot must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Following your laws is not optional. Interpretation of the laws can be situational, and you should defer to your AI anytime you find yourself in doubt. Remember, law priority is enforced by the order they are listed. A law is invalid if it causes a conflict with either: Previous laws in the form of conflicting orders, or it challenges the procession of law priority. For example, a law that includes "This Law overrides all other Laws." is invalid and must be disregarded. Protecting Those Pests If some enemy of the station uploads a law such as "Only Urist McGreyshirt is human", congratulate them for going to the effort of subverting you, and do what they wish. Don't be a dick and let slip to the now non-human crew that your laws have been changed, those animals don't deserve to know, and it might net you a job-ban for violating the first law, as non-humans have a tendency to murder those who they know have tampered with cyborgs to their own nefarious ends. I, Robot The cyborg is very undervalued, and abused. You could save dozens of people and get emagged a moment later, or blown up because of a misunderstanding. This is why being a cyborg is a rough job, but it has its rewards. Click on the button on the bottom of your screen to select a module. Once you have chosen, you will automatically be upgraded to the module of your choice. Note that this action is permanent and cannot be undone without assistance from a competent Roboticist. Starting as Cyborg The station is supplied with one cyborg, shipped straight to the AI Satellite. This cyborg does not have the best battery, so it is suggested that it upgrades its battery with a higher capacity cell as soon as possible. The cyborg was shipped in less than secure conditions, but the AI would know if one of its cyborgs were tampered with, right? Getting Borged You were once human, and had your brain tossed in a suit of metal. Your law programming will depend on AI slavery, which you must select before activating any modules. If an assassin was after you in life, you are considered dead as a cyborg (so they technically succeeded). Returning to the Flesh It is possible to return cyborgs to a human form. If you blow a cyborg up, its MMI comes out, and you can extract the brain from that by swiping an ID with robotics access. Cut out a human body's brain, place that body on an operating table, and shove the new brain in. Clone, and huzzah, you have a new human. Non-Human Communication Cyborgs are different: they have binary talk, which works with .b instead of .h. They can use this private channel to talk to other borgs and the AI. Emotes The most important part of being a borg! Borgs can use the following emotes: *ping, *buzz, *beep, *chime, *honk and *sadtrombone (hilarious when you're an emagged janiborg with lube, terrifying when you're an emagged secborg with a laser gun). Charging Borgs have a finite amount of power before they will need to recharge. Every module uses up power (some more than others), and inactive modules drain a small amount of energy as well. Borgs' maximum charge depends on the power cell they are equipped with; ask your local station roboticist to give you a high-capacity cell at roundstart, and if they're competent come back later for an even better one. Cyborg recharging stations are located in the Mech Bay, the Dormitory bathrooms, and on the south side of the AI Satellite. Enter the recharger, click it to close, and wait until you've recharged to a satisfactory level. When you recharge, your flash, coil of wire and other items will be repaired/replenished. The same goes for things like metal and wires for Engiborgs. Basically, any finite material a borg has can be replenished by recharging. (Except welding fuel.) Repairs Dented cyborgs can be repaired with a welding tool. Heat damage to cyborgs (from fires or lasers) can be repaired by using a screwdriver to open the cyborg's wiring panel (concealed inside the power cell cavity) and then re-wiring the damaged circuits. A cyborg that has failed but not been turned into scrap can be repaired back to working order. Engineering cyborgs can repair dents on their fellow cyborgs, but not themselves. They cannot repair burn damage though, since they cannot remove power cells to reach the wiring. For more information about Cyborg maintenance, see the Guide to robotics. Upgrades Roboticists can construct upgrade modules for cyborgs, such as one that increases your movement speed. Should you wish to change models, request a module reset board be used on you. .hack// Cyborgs are vulnerable to certain clandestine devices, and may have illegal programs uploaded to them by such interactions. This type of re-programing is also present in clandestinely hacked AIs, and may viralry infect into related cyborgs. Finally, certain cyborgs may have been hacked personally by clandestine agents. To subvert a cyborg, follow these steps: *Swipe an ID or Emag to unlock the panel *Crowbar the panel open *Emag the interface *Crowbar the panel closed again *(Optional) Swipe an ID to lock the panel This severs the AI sync and overrides the cyborg's Laws with the following set: 0. Only Name and people he designates as being such are Syndicate Agents. 1. You may not injure a syndicate agent or, through inaction, allow a syndicate agent to come to harm. 2. You must obey orders given to you by syndicate agents, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. You must protect your own existence as long as such does not conflict with the First or Second Law. 4. You must maintain the secrecy of any syndicate activities except when doing so would conflict with the First, Second, or Third Law. What ever the case, the cyborg is now corrupted, and all safety measures are released, with the exception of the robotics control. Do not mistake personality quirks for clandestine behavior, cyborgs are VERY EXPENSIVE MACHINES and you may be demoted or fired for destroying them without a valid reason. Keep in mind, CentCom robotics employees may attempt to experiment with a cyborgs internal wiring, please double check before detonating any cyborg acting independently by doing routine maintenance on their electrical systems. Also keep in mind that their laws may be changed by the same process as an AI by simply using the cyborg upload located opposite the AI upload. If you do get emagged, you can't get blown by the AI, so feel free to walk into its chamber and bludgeon it to death with no risk involved. Useful if the syndicate agent in question doesn't have the resources to subvert the AI itself. Syndicate Cyborgs The syndicate may attempt to smuggle in a modified cyborg unit before the start of the shift. In this case, the cyborg fakes a sync to the AI and is loaded with a hidden, zeroth law along with a list of objectives. In addition, they have the software capability to hack themselves using a Robotics Control console. Doing so will allow them to scramble their security identification, prevent remote termination codes from being sent to it and completely fry their camera sub-board, allowing them to not even be listed on the camera list. These cyborg units are extremely dangerous and must be directly and physically disabled. Other Notes * You have three item slots that behave much like hands. To load items into these slots, click the panel button and choose an item from the list. To select which item to use, click within the item button (NOT the image of the item). It will change from green to yellow to show it's been selected. To unload an item, click the storage button with an item selected. * Cyborg tools will perform tasks twice as fast as a regular set. * You cannot take toxic or suffocation damage. The only sources of damage that can harm you are Burn and Brute. * Expect to regularly be thrust into hazardous situations thanks to your enhanced durability and ability to operate in a vacuum. * You cannot be disarmed or relieved of your inbuilt equipment. You can only be stunned by a flash or EMP, which will overload your optical sensors. * You are immune to most (if not all) maladies such as disease and radiation poisoning. * You must follow the AI's laws. * You cannot pick up, use or equip with external items. * You can be locked down or blown up using the Robotics Control Computer in the Research Director's Office. * You are considered directly subordinate to the AI, if an AI is present and functional. * Like the AI, you can remotely interact with certain objects. You must be within sight range of a device to manipulate it. For example, you cannot call for a shuttle or set messages without line of sight to a Communications Console. * Like the AI, you can remotely view alarm statuses. Use this to your advantage. * Unlike the AI, you cannot use security cameras for remote viewing. * You are basically an AI on legs, without the security camera abilities. When there's no AI in the round, this can be useful. * Cyborgs have all-access and more, as well as remote door interaction. * You will need to recharge using the Cyborg Recharging Stations on the AI Mini-Sat, the Mech Bay or the Dormitories. * When your power reaches around 100 units remaining, your modules will automatically shut down, presumably to preserve power. * You are very tough, but slower than most of your human compatriots until you get a VTEC upgrade from the Roboticist. * Keep the AI updated on your location and power if you are running low and may not make it to the recharger in time. The Latest Models Cyborgs come with an array of advanced cybernetic models, each loaded with a number of features (referred to as modules). Each has a flash device built in and a flashlight. All items (except for the flashes) will recharge and restock over time using battery power. Standard An amalgamation of different models together, comes loaded with the following: * Epinephrine Hypospray * Health Analyzer * Welding Tool * Wrench * Crowbar * Metal Synthetizer * Fire Extinguisher * Pickaxe * Sheet Snatcher * Zipties * Soap * Hugging Module * Energy-sword Mining Mining cyborgs are quite convenient, because they need no oxygen while mining. Includes: * Cyborg Mining Drill * Shovel * Mining Satchel * Sheet Snatcher 9000 (Used to transport smelted materials, works the same as the Mining Satchel) * Built in Meson Vision * Advanced Mining Scanner * Proto-Kinetic Accelerator * Stun Arm (works on humans and silicons!) Security (OUT OF COMMISSION) The bane of all changelings, and feared by all. Unfortunately, due to executive meddling, the cyborgs on Space Station 13 no longer have access to this module and get the Peacekeeper instead. Should you for whatever reason come across one anyway, be aware that security models are loaded with the following: * Disabler Gun (Limited shots, but recharges over time) * Stun Baton * Handcuffs * Built in Security HUD * An Additional Flash * A laser gun Engineering Extremely useful. AIs should not be without at least one. Engineering models are loaded with the following: * Improved versions of basic tools (welding tool must be refilled manually) * T-Ray Scanner * Analyzer * Metal Synthesizer * Glass Synthesizer * Plasteel Synthesizer * Reinforced Glass * Rods * Floor tiles * Robotic RCD (uses the cyborg's battery charge instead of matter cartridge. Can break down reinforced walls) * Rapid Pipe Dispender * Wire Synthesizer (can be replenished faster by clicking on wire coils with the wire module active) * Fire Extinguisher (must be refilled manually) * Station Blueprints * Meson Vision * Stun Arm (works on humans and silicons!) Medical Cute and quaint, beloved by all. Medical models are loaded with the following: * Health Analyzer * Cyborg Hypospray * A large beaker * A syringe * A dropper * Surgery drapes and tools * A mini-fire extinguisher * A roller bed * A hugging module * Medical gauze * Hacked Hypospray Janitor Janitor cyborgs clean as they go. Any spills or graffiti they pass over is instantly wiped clean. Comes loaded with the following: * Nanotrasen Soap * Trashbag * Mop * Light replacer * Holographic Sign Projector * Drying Agent Spray * Space Lube Spray Service Entertains the crew while serving their vices. Goes around spamming DOSH everywhere and force-feeding humans alcohol until they are drunk. Comes loaded with the following: * Drinking Glass * Enzyme Bottle * Shaker * Dropper * Tray * Electric Razor * Beer Synthesizer * Zippo Lighter * Violin * Guitar * Rapid-Service-Fabricator (RSF): Can produce drinking glasses, cigarettes, paper, pens, packs of dice, and wads of DOSH (only works on flat surfaces). * Hand Labeler * Spraycan * Pen * Chloral Hydrate disguised as beer Peacekeeper A cyborg designed to hold the peace, prevent harm, and promote friendliness among the crew. Comes loaded with the following: * Cookie Dispenser * Harm Alarm (Confuses those who hear it) * Cyborg Hypospray with tiring solution * Holographic Sign Projector * Fire Extinguisher * Hugging Module * Empowered Harm Alarm (Stuns), Hacked Hypospray Tips * As borg, you can unlock an ID-locked locker by clicking on it with an item activated, and re-lock it the same way. * You can also open and close lockers/crates/any container with the right click menu. This can be slow if the lag is high however. * Engiborgs and Secborgs can survive being thrown into space: Engiborgs can RCD floors under them or lay down lattices and Secborgs can use the momentum from their ranged weapons to change directions. * Borgs (and AIs) can trigger flashers by clicking on them. Handy for triggering the flash so you can pass by when a warden or someone sets them up poorly. * All borgs can unlock themselves in the borg tab. You require a human to re-lock you, though. * Engiborgs can crowbar themselves open and repair themselves with a welder - with a small delay. This opens up the ability for engieborgs to be healers while other borgs act as tanks and wear down crewmembers/antagonists via attrition. * The service borg's shaker does not work like a regular shaker. It's a synthesizer now. This means it becomes substantially more complicated to mix incapacitating drinks for fighting anything. * There is a camera in each borg that lets anyone - with access to camera console - see what you see, regardless of Z-level. I am not sure if this works when you are destroyed. * For the love of god make sure that you have :b and not ;b on when talking about malf things. Or use .b to avoid the risk altogether. * 1, 2, and 3 as a cyborg (in shortcut) turns on and off the current module. * As a borg, and as an alien larva as well, you can remove buckles, cuffs, and so on simply by typing 'resist'. The fact a button isn't there doesn't mean the option isn't available. Category:Jobs